Vis à vis
by Naokyy
Summary: " HP/DM Que se passe t-il lorsque le dortoir des Gryffondor explose, et Dumbledore, songeant à prendre sa retraite, envoie tout les rouge et or dans les dortoirs des Serpentard ?"
1. Partie 1

_Bonjour bonjour, donc voici la première partie de "vis-à-vis" qui se fera en deux partie pour deux raisons, la première étant que je la trouvais assez longue pour un one-shot alors autant couper et la deuxième, c'est juste par simple caprice et sadisme?_

**_Disclamer _**_: Rien ne m'appartiens si se n'est l'intrigue (parce qu'il y en a une?), si si j'ai eu beau rêver que Harry et Draco m'appartienne ça à pas marcher..._

**_Raiting :_**_ J'ai mis T, pour se premiers chapitre il n'y a rien, je mets se raiting surtout pour la deuxième partie qui sera sans doute un peut citronner _

_Attention, je répète encore, mais c'est un **Harry/Draco**, donc homophobe, drarryphobe je ne vous conseille pas de lire, les autre bienvenue ^_^Voila bonne lecture._

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Vis-à-vis**

Partie 1

Il y a de nombreux matins où l'on aimerait rester au chaud dans son lit, entre les couettes qui vous enlacent chaleureusement dans leurs bras.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, cela dépend des points de vue, la troupe de Gryffondor se dirigeait d'un pas las et fatigué vers la grande salle, quoi de mieux le matin en se réveillant que Hermione Granger leur hurlant dessus leur disant que s'ils ne se levaient pas maintenant, le joyeux professeur Rogue allait encore leur faire perdre des points.

Doucement, la tête dans les nuages, ils s'affalèrent sur leurs bancs, se servant des divers plats qui jonchaient la table rouge et or, parmi cette Ô combien joyeuse troupe, se trouvait Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et bien évidemment, le sauveur du monde sorcier qui avait exterminé l'invasion de serpent l'année dernière, autrement dit sous le nom de Vol...vol...Voldemort c'est ça ! [Le narrateur en perd ses mots], j'ai nommé le grand, l'invincible, l'extraordinaire Harry Potter, actuellement de grandes cernes sous ses yeux, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que possible (si si c'est possible), plongeant du nez dans son café...

Se noyer dans son café, pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? C'est exactement ce que se disait Draco Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard, parfaitement réveillé qui discutait joyeusement…enfin, dynamiquement avec son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, à la table des Serpentard quelques mètres plus loin.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la haine Serpentard/Gryffondor s'était littéralement liquéfiée pour laisser place à la bonne entente entre les deux maisons au grand bonheur de Dumbledore qui n'attendait que cela depuis de loooonnngues années. Seulement, malgré cette bonne entente, cela ne marchait pas pour le jeune Malfoy et le jeune Potter, Oh, ils ne se battaient plus autant qu'avant, bien que le rôle d'espion de Draco et Blaise ait beaucoup aidé, désormais ils se lançaient des regards froids, des petites piques par ci par là, mais la plupart du temps ils s'ignoraient superbement. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs amis n'étaient pas d'accord et tapaient la discute dès qu'ils se croisaient obligeant les deux jeunes hommes à rester l'un avec l'autre, c'était souvent dans ces moments là que les piques fusaient.

Mais laissons tout cela de côté et revenons à nos gryffi qui se réveillaient doucement en cette matinée qui commençait normalement.

-Dites, où est Neville ? Demanda alors Seamus qui sortait enfin de son état comateux pour s'apercevoir de l'absence d'un de leurs camarades de chambre, soit Neville Londubat.

-Et bien, il m'a dit qu'il restait encore un peu, il avait un devoir à terminer... Lui répondit Hermione entre deux lignes de son livre qu'elle avait sorti d'on ne sait où.

Harry et Ron croisèrent les regards septiques des deux autres jeunes hommes de la chambre, depuis quand Neville révisait-il juste AVANT d'aller en cour et surtout pour avoir le risque d'être en retard au cours du prof qui le faisait le plus flipper ?

Harry avait ouvert la bouche dans le but de parler et de poser cette question à mademoiselle-je-sais-tout lorsqu'un énorme vacarme se fit entendre, suivi d'un grand BOOM qui provenait d'un endroit qui ressemblait fortement à la tour des Gryffondor.

La tablée des rouges et ors, se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers leur salle commune, suivi de la plupart de Poudlard.

Devant eux se dressait les vestiges de la tour des Gryffondor, celle-ci complètement en ruine sous les regards tristes, étonnés, curieux, moqueurs -des Serpentard-, scandalisés ect...

Un brouhaha infernal commença parmi tous les élèves tentant d'imaginer le pourquoi du comment cette tour c'était effondrée. Cela passait du simple « une pierre à dut être mal posée des années avant » à « je suis sûr que c'est un couple qui s'est disputé et qui a rompu, la fille, pas de Gryffondor, a dû détruire le dortoir pour se venger »

_Imbéciles_ pensa Draco Malfoy qui était bien malgré lui présent.

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient perplexes leur tour, ils n'étaient pas très inquiets, Dumbledore saurait à tous les coups remonter la tour d'un coup de baguette, ce qui les intriguaient était surtout le pourquoi du comment cette tour était tombée.

Leurs interrogations furent vite rassasiées lorsque le responsable de ce carnage, sortit des décombres,

Neville dans toute sa grandeur, les cheveux en batailles et plein de poussière, les vêtements déchirés et tout aussi poussiéreux avança, boitant vers les élèves. Avant qu'il ne s'effondre, Seamus et Dean le pris par le bras, le maintenant debout.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais fut à nouveau interrompu par Dumbledore suivi des professeurs.

Les élèves se poussèrent sur leurs chemins et le directeur de Poudlard avisa les décombres puis Neville, ses yeux pétillants, il fit un sourire rassurant.

-Et bien monsieur Londubat, qu'est-ce que ce désordre ? Demanda t-il derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes.

Neville lança un regard horrifié vers les professeurs derrière lui en particulier au professeur de potion qui arqua un sourcil interrogatif, il faisait peur certes, mais là il n'avait rien dit.

-P... professeur Dumbledore... Je...je... Je voulais...m'entraîner en Po...po...po...potion po...pour les aspics, mais...mais ça à ex...Explosé...je suis...désolé... répondit balbutiant Neville, attendant la sanction qui lui ferait couler des jours paisibles au fond des cachots de Poudlard.

Dumbledore sourit doucement et agita sa baguette en direction des ruines.

Rien ne se passa.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et réédita son geste.

Toujours Rien...

Il retenta pendant deux minutes puis se tourna finalement vers les Gryffondor qui le regardaient l'air inquiet.

Le Directeur se senti soudain bien vieux...il se racla la gorge.

-Hum, mes enfants, je ne sais ce que votre camarade, Monsieur Londubat a fait, mais il se trouve que désormais cette tour ne peut être remontée avec de la magie.

-Mais comment on va faire ! La remonter à la main mettrait des années, que dis-je des siècles ! S'écria une 5eme année.

-Et de plus, où allons nous dormir ? Continua un des garçons se tenant non loin d'elle.

Des exclamations fusèrent de partout des Gryffondor, les autres maisons assistant au spectacle sans intervenir, curieux de voir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Parmi les rouges et or, seul les 7eme années et les 6eme restaient calme, confiance absolu en Dumbledore obligeait.

Le dit Directeur, leva les mains et les discutions cessèrent immédiatement.

-Allons allons, tout d'abord pour la tour, les professeurs et moi-même allons résoudre ce problème le plus rapidement possible. De plus étant donné les circonstances, vous n'aurez pas cours, du moins ce matin, j'ai besoin des Professeurs avec moi.

Les cris de joie qui explosèrent parmi les rangs des Gryffondor empêchèrent le Directeur de continuer et recouvrirent les cris de frustration des autres maisons.

Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient en train de danser la danse de la victoire sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione et sous le sourire joyeux de Harry, finalement il avait bien fait de se lever se matin ! Non seulement il avait évité la mort d'être écrasé par sa propre tour, mais en plus il voyait la chose qu'il attendait depuis 7 longues années, être dispensé d'un cours de Snape.

Draco aussi était joyeux, non les cours ils s'en fichaient qu'il les ait ou pas n'avait pas d'importance, non il était content, car il imaginait assez bien les Gryffondor dormir dans la grande salle à même le sol, voir même dans le parc comme des SdF.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils contrarié et hurla un « Taisez-vous ! » et le silence se fit immédiatement.

-Bien, étant donné que les Gryffondor n'ont plus d'endroit où dormir -Draco fit un immense sourire- et que les Serpentard ont vu leur nombre réduit de moitié en raison de la guerre, Les Gryffondor dormirons dans les chambres désormais individuelles des Serpentard de leurs années.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça très vite, il avait tout imaginé mais pas ça ! Dumbledore fit voyager son regard sur tous les élèves Gryffondoriens dont les visages s'étaient décomposés littéralement. Le directeur repris avec un léger sourire.

-De plus, pour améliorer l'entente entre vos deux maisons -son regard dériva vers les Vert et argent- je veux une mixité des maisons, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor dans une chambre, évidemment, les chambres fille/garçon sont exclus.

De léger soupire se firent entendre tandis que les mâchoires Serpentard et Gryffondor se fracassaient au sol.

- Enfin, les professeurs et moi-même déciderons qui ira dans quelle chambre. En attendant que cela se fasse, je vous prierais de retourner à la grande salle pour terminer le petit déjeuner, pendant que nous déciderons des chambres, les paires seront affichées sur le panneau à la sortie lorsque nous aurons terminé.

La foule se dispersa, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle discutaient joyeusement, après tout ils n'étaient pas concerné par ce changement de locaux.

C'était une toute autre affaire pour les deux autres maisons, assis à leurs tables respectives, toutes les années de la 1ère à la 7ème, se lançaient des regards glacials, haineux etc... La guerre les avait rapprochés mais fallait pas exagérer.

Tout le petit-déjeuner se passa ainsi, Harry lançait des regards indifférents vers la table des serpents à sonnettes, croisant de nombreuses fois le regard de Draco Malfoy...

Draco Malfoy, si ses 5 premières années il les avait passées à le détester, aujourd'hui s'en était tout autre, Oh, il le détestait, il le détestait pour ses yeux trop gris, ses cheveux trop blond à l'air trop doux, pour sa peau trop blanche sur laquelle il fantasmait, ses doigts fin qui seraient beaucoup plus utiles que pour tenir une fourchette qui se fraya un chemin dans la bouche oh combien désirée de Draco Malfoy. Au final, Harry Potter désirait plus que tout le jeune Malfoy et c'est pour cela qu'il le détestait, plus qu'il se détestait lui-même d'être attiré par Draco.

A la table des professeurs, ça complotait dur. Dumbledore avait profité de ne pouvoir utiliser les dortoirs des Gryffondor à des fins purement personnelles, il fallait qu'il donne un coup de pouce à ses jeunes et ainsi son rôle serait complet.

Les tables des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigles commençaient à se vider et lorsque celle des Serpentard allait faire de même pour aller en cour, Dumbledore se leva et arrêta les Serpentard.

-Mes enfants, étant donné que vous allez accueillir des personnes dans vos chambres, il serait aimable que vous les conduisiez à vos chambres respectives, vous n'aurez donc pas cours pour ce matin.

Des exclamations de joie suivirent cette déclaration mais furent très vite stopper quand ils se souvenaient le pourquoi et qui ils accueillent dans leurs chambres...

Enfin les deux dernières tables se vidèrent pour se retrouver agglutinées sur les panneaux d'affichage par années des chambres.

Par du tout pressés, Harry et Ron marchèrent trèèèès lentement en direction du panneau des 7eme années ou déjà Dean et Seamus s'apitoyaient sur leurs sorts.

-Alors, les gars, vous êtes avec qui pour faire cette tête ? Demanda Ron un petit sourire ironique sur le visage.

-J...Je...je suis avec Goyle ! Se lamenta Dean

-Et moi Crabbe laissez moi creverrr ! Pleura Seamus.

Ron leurs tapota l'épaule dans un signe qui se voulais réconfortant, Harry lui se fraya un passage, un mauvais pressentiment, enfin il arriva devant le panneau et entendit une fille à côtés de lui émettre un son très aigu

-QUOI ? Nan ! Ce n'est pas vrai je suis avec GRANGER ! Hurla d'elle alors.

Harry tourna le regard vers elle et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson, doucement il pria les dieux pour Hermione, paix à son âme.

Déglutissant, il tourna son regard vers le panneau et commença à lire la colonne des garçons pas très très longue.

Tout à coups il entendit un soupire à côté de lui, suivit d'un « Et merde » très éloquent, il arracha ses yeux de la liste maléfique et le tourna vers Draco, car c'était bien lui.

-Alors Malfoy, je plains celui qui va se retrouver avec toi ! Lui lança t-il alors.

-Potter, Potter, Potter... Je ne serais pas si joyeux si j'étais toi, regarde plutôt. Lui répondit le blond, fixant son regard sur deux noms.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier regarda la liste à nouveau et fit une grimace en voyant :

**Blaise Zabini/ Ron Weasley**

Désolé mon vieux pensa t-il, son meilleur ami se retrouver avec le petit ami de sa sœur... Il y avait de quoi avoir peur du moins pour blaise, surtout que Ron n'avait pas encore digéré que sa petite sœur toute mignonne, la plus belle sœur du monde, ne soit plus si innocente que ça...

Prenant une grande inspiration il regarda alors les deux noms fatidiques afficher...

**Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter**

Il aurait dû s'en douter, avec la chance infinie qu'il avait aujourd'hui et même depuis 17 ans, il aurait dû le prévoir.

-Et merde... Jurat-il

-Quelle éloquence Potter...

Harry ne répondit pas, pour l'instant il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas fait tuer par Face de serpent. Être dans la même chambre que Draco, voir son lit TOUS les jours, il allait sans doute imaginer des scènes pas très catholiques et le pire ! C'était que ses rêves étaient plutôt mouvementés, surtout lorsqu'un certain blond si trouvait...

-Harry ! Alors tu es avec qui ? Demanda de très loin Ron qui parlait avec Hermione et tentait de réconforter Seamus et Dean...

Harry le regarda vide et ne répondit pas et se contenta de se diriger vers eux lorsque Malfoy le pris par l'épaule.

-Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors je te montre ma chambre, tu t'installe est basta. Lui dit-il le regard glacial.

Harry frissonna, non pas par le regard mais par cette main posée sur son épaule, si seulement elle pouvait être posée autre par...genre, plus bas... Il toussotât et acquiesçât, sans force pour répondre, dormir dans la même chambre que Malfoy ayant grillé tous ses neurones rien qu'en l'imaginant sortir de la douche.

Ils descendirent alors dans les cachots et marchèrent un moment, tellement que Harry se demanda si Draco ne faisait pas exprès de le désorienter pour qu'il se paume lorsqu'il voudrait trouver la chambre.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant un grand tableau représentant une jeune femme brune, au regard envoutant, élégamment assise dans un fauteuil de soie noire.

-Chantilly lança Draco au tableau qui s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, Harry regarda une dernière fois la femme avec un haussement de sourcils, celle-ci les regardait, un petit sourire appréciateur et pervers ?

-Etrange comme mot de passe, j'aurais juré que ça serait « Le plus beau Serpentard du monde » ou un truc dans le genre dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation, tandis que son regard dérivait vers la chambre entièrement verte et argent.

La chambre était simple mais élégante, elle n'était pas énorme mais pas non plus minuscule, deux grands lits se trouvaient côte à côte, séparés d'un mètre tout au plus, l'un était vert et gris, tandis que l'autre était or avec de légers reflets rouges qui auraient pu jurer avec le reste de la déco, mais qui ne le fit pas. Un bureau était situé sur la droite, juste à coté un canapé et un fauteuil près d'une cheminée allumé. Un peu plus loin une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain et une dernière qui reliait à la salle commune des Serpentard, en tant que Préfet-en-chef, Draco se devait d'être relié à sa salle commune.

Les autres chambres des Serpentard ne donnaient que sur la salle commune, il était donc nécessaire pour eux de passer d'abord dans la salle commune pour aller dans leur chambre, la salle commune des vert et argent allait être rempli de rouge et or, absolument génial expliqua Draco

Harry se dirigea vers son lit et déposa son sac de cours qu'il avait pris ce matin et fut surpris de retrouver toutes ses affaires, sensées être ensevelies.

-Je peux prendre une douche ? J'en ai bien besoin maintenant...demanda le survivant.

En réalité, il avait, ce matin encore, fait confiance à sa main droite et avait juste eu le temps de lancer un sort de nettoyage avant que Hermione n'ouvre ses rideaux et lui ordonne de se dépêcher, tant pis pour la douche il la prendrait plus tard.

Il se sentait donc plutôt crade là...

- Va-y Potter, de toute façon tu ne vas pas aller te laver dans le lac. Lui répondit joyeusement Draco -purement ironique.

Tandis que le jeune Potter prenait ses affaires pour aller se doucher, Draco réfléchissait, bon il avait été gentil, de toute façon il le fallait bien, s'ils devaient cohabiter, autant commencer maintenant, en vérité il était énervé, il paraissait calme mais il était chamboulé, passer on ne sait combien de temps avec un Harry Potter dans sa chambre ? L'idée en elle-même n'était pas déplaisante, le petit problème c'est le sauveur du monde sorcier, ne serait peut-être pas de cet avis. Le dit survivant entra dans la salle de bain et Draco soupira, il avait de la chance, peut-être qu'avec tout ça il arriverait à mettre Potter dans son lit et avec plus de chance, il pourrait l'avoir le jour suivant et le jour d'après et les mois prochains, les années suivantes dans son lit, près de lui, dans ses bras.

Il soupira à nouveau et sorti de sa chambre, après tout il avait besoin de se détendre, un tour dans le parc avec Blaise et Pansy qui lui changerait les idées.

/HPDM/

Les oiseaux chantaient doucement derrière la vitre enchantée des cachots, parmi les couettes or d'un des deux lits, Harry se prélassait doucement, profitant du seul jour ou il commençait une heure plus tard, lui permettant de dormir plus.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas l'avis de Draco Malfoy, enroulé dans les couettes vertes du lit juste à côté qui se leva, s'étira et alla dans la salle de bain.

Harry ouvrit un œil et le referma, il était 6h30 du mat, le Serpentard était malade. Lorsqu'il rouvrit un œil, Le survivant remarqua qu'il était 7h10 et le blond n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et un Malfoy tout en splendeur en sorti, enfin ça Harry ne le savait pas puisqu'il renfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller avant d'entendre un vacarme impossible, Malfoy ouvrait fermait, rangeait, sortait, ouvrait de nouveau tous les tiroirs de son armoire cherchant apparemment quoi mettre.

Quand il le trouva, il fit trois aller-retour entre la salle de bain et la chambre et Harry en eut marre d'être dérangé par le blond.

-Malfoy, t'as fini ton cirque y'en a qui veulent dormir ! Grommela t-il, s'asseyant dans son lit.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la version d'un Harry tout décoiffé, torse nu dans un lit, fit valser le regard de Draco, qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Aussi il se racla la gorge et répondit d'un air méprisant.

-Potter excuse moi d'avoir troublé ton ô combien royal sommeil mais je suis dans ma chambre, je fais ce que je veux.

Harry grogna et se leva en maugréant les blonds trop matinaux, il prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, adieu grasse matinée...

Draco soupira, cela faisait 2 jours qu'ils cohabitaient, ils ne se battaient pas, mais ne se parlait pas non plus, le jeune Malfoy avait opté pour l'indifférence, non seulement Potter le lui rendait mais en plus cela lui permettait de se contrôler et de ne pas sauter sur le Gryffondor.

Ces deux jours d'indifférence étaient parfaits, ils ne s'échangeaient que de rares mots et lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre et que l'un parlait, l'autre se souvenait soudain de la présence d'un colocataire.

C'est pour cela que ce matin lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain, celui-ci avait oublié dans quelle chambre il était et avec qui, il se présenta donc dans la chambre, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette entourant sa taille cachant sa nudité.

Tous les neurones de Draco grillèrent sur le coup. Il ne pensait qu'une chose, être cette petite goutte qui coulait doucement et tranquillement, qui le narguait entre les clavicules du survivant, descendait sur son torse, faisant des montagnes russes sur ses muscles pour enfin atterrir derrière la barrière de tissus, agaçant Draco qui aurait bien voulut la suivre.

Harry inconscient de cet effet, s'habilla rapidement, laissant à Draco le temps d'apercevoir furtivement cette paire de fesses qui le faisaient fantasmer. Une fois prêt, Harry se retourna vers lui et fut surpris de sa présence.

-Heeeeeu... Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda le survivant

-Hein ? Répondit très élégamment le Serpentard, revenant à la réalité, hein ? Oh, heu j'y vais.

Il s'empara de son sac et fila en cours, une pensée lui tournant sans cesse dans sa tête.

_Je le veux, et je l'aurais._

TBC…..

_Comme tout auteur, j'aime les reviews pour avoir votre avis, histoire de voir si je publie ou non la deuxième partie hohoho_


	2. Partie 2

_Bon et bien voila la deuxième et dernière partie de vis-à-vis (j'avais voulu attendre quelques review pour poster la suite, mais finalement je n'est pas résister à exposer mon œuvre muhahahahah xD)._

_**Disclamer **__**:**_ _toujours pareil, rien à moi (à mon plus grand malheur)_

_**Raiting**__: héhé, celui là T _

_**Note **__: Hum, étant donné que j'ai terminé cette fanfic, si mon style et mon humour, ma beauté m, oups je m'égare, bref si vous aimez bien mes histoires (bien qu'une n'est sans doute pas assez pour juger) j'aimerai votre avis pour une future fanfic, j'ai déjà quelques idées pas encore tout à fait polies mais elles sont là, aussi je voudrais votre avis, évidement si je vois que vous vous bataillez pour deux histoire, j'écrirai peut-être les deux :D _

_Première idée : Faire une sorte de suite de vis-à-vis où on voit se que sont devenu les autres duos (notamment avec un petit blaise/Ron) BZ/RW_

_Deuxième idée : Un truc complètement déjanté où Draco et Harry sont les stars du monde sorciers mais qu'ils ont tout les deux un énorme secret, et bien embarrassant, se sera sans doute un truc basé sur l'humour, et ceci tout au long, sans grande prise de tête. HPDM_

_Troisième idée : faire une longue fanfic (enfin pas plus de 10chap, ce serai mon premier drarry long) mélangeant aventure, les problèmes d'un couple homosexuel, Voldemort ou autre. HPDM_

_Quatrième idée (qui vient juste de germer, différemment aux autres qui étaient là depuis un moment XD) : Harry est détective (ou draco) et doit résoudre des affaires de meurtres, il est très connu et tombe un jour sur une affaire où Draco (ou Harry si dray est le détective) est accuser de meurtre, ou un truc dans le genre. Ce serait soit un UA (bien que je ne suis pas tellement fan de ça) ou alors dans le monde sorcier, se qui pourrait donner des trucs intéressant ^^ maintenant que j'y pense, je peux toujours rejoindre la troisième et la quatrième idée (de toute façon, cette 4eme idée sera sans doute une long fic ^^) HPDM_

_Voila, tapez 122, 257, 3954 ou 4569723654 au 188 218 et donnez moi vos avis, ils m'intéressent énormément ^^_

**Vis-à-vis**

Partie 2

Harry entra dans la chambre et balança son sac avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Mais plus du tout !

Une semaine que ça durait ! Une semaine et deux jours, que la tour des Gryffondor s'était écoulée, il se demandait si il aurait un jour la chance de la revoir intacte avant la fin de l'année dans un mois. Mais bref ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry perdait les pédales.

Expliquons-nous : Malfoy ! Tout était toujours la faute de ce gars ! pensa Harry depuis une semaine il était tout à coup devenu hyper sympa avec tout ses amis, ne critiquait plus, devenait presque aimable avec lui. En soit tout cela n'était pas un problème –sauf pour le survivant- le réel problème pour Harry était le fait que Draco Malfoy était devenu une bombe ambulante, déjà qu'il était à tomber avant, Harry avait l'impression que Malfoy faisait exprès de se retrouver torse nu, en serviette, la chemise ouverte, et autre devant lui. Mais le fait que Malfoy fasse à nouveau des efforts pour ses vêtements (chose qu'il avait légèrement abandonné avec la guerre) faisait craquer Harry de jalousie, il était absolument certain que Malfoy avait une nouvelle proie, une nouvelle fille qu'il voulait dans ses filets, non seulement ça ne lui plaisait pas tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un touche à Draco et que Draco touche quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne supporterait pas la vue d'un Draco Malfoy copuler avec quelqu'un lorsqu'il rentrerait dans la chambre.

Il soupira un bon coup et ferma les yeux, il était jaloux, excité, troublé et beaucoup d'autres sentiments le traversaient de pars en pars, il avait besoin de se calmer, d'exorciser toute cette excitation et cette frustration qu'il avait et pour ça il avait une technique imparable.

Aussi le survivant se leva, un étrange sourire sur le visage à la recherche de sa proie.

/

Lorsque Draco Malfoy parcourut le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, donna le mot de passe à la femme sur le tableau « chocolat fondu » et entra dans la chambre, il trouva celle-ci vide. Le dernier Malfoy haussa un sourcil interrogateur, l'heure était tardive et Harry Potter ne s'était pas présenté au diner, il avait donc supposé qu'il était dans la chambre entrain de dormir, chose apparemment fausse.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, la belette et, oups pardon, Weasley et Granger étaient dans la grande salle toute à l'heure, Potter ne faisait donc rien avec eux…. Il soupira et se jeta sur son lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, attendant patiemment le retour d'Harry.

Le survivant justement ne mit pas longtemps à pointer le bout de son nez dans la chambre et c'est sous le regard écarquillé qu'Harry entra dans leur chambre commune, les cheveux en pétard, les vêtements défait, un sourire niais collé au visage et les yeux pétillants, comme si il venait de prendre le meilleur pied de sa vie…

-Tiens ? Tu n'es pas entrain de manger avec les autres Malfoy ? s'interrogeât-il après s'être aperçu de sa présence.

-Il se trouve, Potter, que le repas est terminé depuis longtemps, où étais-tu ? Lança t-il d'un ton polaire, où seul un sourire niais vint lui répondre, enrageant encore plus le Serpentard.

Le survivant, toujours sont sourire collé au visage, haussa les épaules d'un air mystérieux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec un « j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, je suis crevé après ça, en plus j'ai mal aux fesses. » avant d'entrer dans la salle d'eau.

Draco se rassit sur son lit, les mots « mal aux fesses » raisonnant dans sa tête en boucle… il était furieux. Qui ? Était la question qui tournait dans sa tête, suivant le « mal aux fesses » comme un chien. Qui avait osé poser ses mains sur SON survivant, SON ennemi ? Effectivement, tous les éléments prouvaient qu'Harry Potter sortait d'une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un homme qui plus est ! Cette information aurait pu le réjouir mais ça ne fit que le rendre encore plus rageur.

L'eau de la douche se mit en marche et Draco fulminait toujours. Rien que de penser que quelqu'un, qu'une…chose, avait touché le corps absolument adorable, les fesses si mignonnes, ses joues qui rougissent si bien, ses lèvres qui, bref ! Il s'égarait là.

Maintenant ça suffit ! pensa notre beau blond qui se leva en quatrième vitesse, il enleva sa cape qu'il gardait toujours, laissant voir son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche, enleva sa cravate vert et argent avant de s'avancer vers la salle de bain. Que Harry se soit fait un coup d'un soir, soit, mais que Harry SORTE avec quelqu'un, autre que lui évidement, ça n'allait pas, aussi Draco Malfoy entra dans la salle de bain, un regard résolu et un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres, si l'indirect ne marchait pas, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen que d'employer le direct.

Harry était tranquillement entrain de se passer du savon sur le corps, la tête rejetée en arrière, accueillant l'eau sur son visage avec joie. Il pensait, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main dériva au Sud, titillant son membre doucement, membre qui se mit bien rapidement au garde à vous en raison des images pas très catholiques qui passaient dans son esprit…Sa main s'activa alors, lentement, savourant ce toucher, puis accélérant, faisant de ce fait se mordre la langue au survivant qui aurait pu mourir juste là.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'un certain Serpentard était entré dans la salle d'eau et le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, il s'était attendu à voir le survivant nu, il y avait rêvé mais le voir en vrai lui faisait vraiment de l'effet, et le voir faire ce qu'il était entrain de faire donna un coup de chaud à Draco qui déboutonna sa chemise, son pantalon devenant bien vite trop petit.

Il déglutit.

D'un autre coté, ça aidait bien pour son plan à la direct.

Il avança prudemment, faisant le moins de bruit possible, enlevant directement sa chemise mais garda son pantalon, tant pis si il était mouillé, il valait mieux ça que Harry voit-sente son désir. Il entra le plus discrètement dans la douche, de toute façon le survivant avait l'air assez occupé et trop plongé dans les limbes du plaisir pour réagir à la présence de Draco.

Le blond se glissa derrière le survivant qui sentit un léger effleurement mais n'y prit pas compte et Draco se dit que si Voldemort avait été intelligent, il aurait tué Potter sous la douche, pendant qu'il se masturbait, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Le plus délicatement possible, Draco fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry le faisant sursauter mais il ne tourna pas la tête, pensant à un rêve, un mirage ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Plonger dans la rivière du plaisir, Harry dérivait tranquillement. Deux mains bien baladeuses, se mirent à parcourir le corps trempé de sueur et d'eau du survivant. Les mains, blanches mais si douces, caressèrent les abdos du brun, s'amusaient avec les tétons, les pinçant, comme si des lèvres étaient à la place des doigts et titillaient de la plus délicieuse des façons ce petit bout de chair. Tandis que le héros des héros qui aurait put mourir à l'instant, se masturbait toujours, les mains se dirent qu'elles iraient bien aider leurs conjointes et descendirent le long du torse bronzé. Dix doigts se refermèrent sur le membre érigé d'Harry, demandant aux dix autres doigts de leur laisser la place, se qu'ils firent avec joie, se contentant d'essayer de tenir le survivant debout dans la douche en s'accrochant désespérément aux hanches du mirage derrière lui.

Le dit mirage, commença des vas et viens, ses mains s'activant rapidement sur la verge d'Harry, ne prenant pas le temps de le caresser doucement, désirant l'amener le plus vite à l'extase, le meilleur était l'après, et lui se sentait bien trop serré dans son pantalon trempé. Ses lèvres mordillèrent le cou offert devant elles, Harry s'étant totalement affalé sur Draco, pour pouvoir mieux apprécier ses caresses, embrassant et sentant les cheveux noirs du brun.

Et enfin elle arriva, une libération pour l'un, une appréhension plaisante pour l'autre. Un frisson parcourut le corps du brun qui haletait et gémissait beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il croyait, son corps se tendit, sa tête se rejeta en arrière sur l'épaule du Serpentard. L'orgasme le parcourut, tout son corps s'échauffa, et dans un râle de plaisir, éjacula dans les mains de Draco.

Puis, plus rien ne bougea, seul le bruit de la douche et les deux respirations haletantes pouvaient se faire entendre.

Deux respirations…

Deux…

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand et s'écarta de ce qu'il croyait être le mur. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy… Le grand Draco Malfoy se tenait là, entrain de se lécher les doigts, adossé contre le vrai mur cette fois, le regardant avec un petit sourire –pervers ?-.

Se lécher les doigts…

Et la lumière fut dans la tête d'Harry, il venait de réaliser que son rêve, mirage ou autre n'en était pas un...

-D…D…D…Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il avait failli dire Draco, déjà que l'humiliation était cuisante, il n'avait pas besoin de s'enfoncer plus. Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, l'avait…l'avait… comment dire, aidé ? Oui voilà il l'avait aidé à se…soulager et le dit ennemi était tranquillement accoudé au mur, léchant son… sa… la…preuve qu'il avait aimé ?

-C'est mon nom en effet, et je pense que tu sais très bien ce que je fais là.

Harry haussa un sourcil et rougit. Il sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette et s'enfuit rapidement de la salle de bain dans l'espoir de fuir. Le problème était qu'Harry avait zappé qu'il séjournait un petit moment chez son ennemi et fut légèrement surprit de voir que sa chambre n'était pas sa chambre. Le survivant observa la chambre un instant et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une porte se fermer et deux bras l'encerclèrent sur sa taille.

-Potter, Potter, Potter, tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais m'échapper comme ça ? Il faut finir ce que l'on a commencé…

La bouche qui dit ces mots en profita pour à nouveau s'attaquer à la nuque, faisant frissonner le propriétaire de cette nuque.

-On…On a rien commencé !

Harry paniquait. Depuis quand le grand Draco Malfoy, mais combien de fois avait-il pensé ce nom en 5minutes ?, se jetait sur lui, l'aidait à se soulager puis en demandait plus ? Harry n'était vraiment pas prêt psychologiquement, il l'avait rêvé mais il n'imaginait jamais que ça se passerait, et surtout pas si vite.

Il inspira, et s'écarta rapidement de la bouche et des mains un peu trop baladeuses. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit mourir la phrase qu'il allait dire, qu'allait-il dire déjà ? Il ne le savait plus, tous ses neurones ayant grillés sous le choc. Sous la douche il n'avait pas fait attention, trop occupé par ce qu'il s'était passé, mais maintenant il le voyait bien, très clairement oui.

Draco Malfoy -encore et toujours lui- se tenait devant lui, il était torse nu seulement habillé d'un pantalon noir qui lui collait indécemment au corps, l'eau aidant beaucoup, ses cheveux blond platine collés sur le visage, quelques mèches enfin libérées de leur gel, tombant sur ses yeux toujours aussi gris, un désir clairement visible au sud. Harry déglutit encore, puis détourna le regard, il se mit à réfléchir. Que faisait Draco avec lui et pourquoi le voulait-il dans son lit ? Oui Harry était un peu timide mais pas effarouché et ignorant tout de même il avait bien compris les propos de son vis-à-vis.

1 minutes passa et ni Draco ni Harry ne bougea d'un millimètre, le regard blond braqué sur le corps de son ennemi tandis que celui du brun regardait le mur, semblant réfléchir.

Une autre minute.

Une Troisième…

Ce fut au cours de la quatrième minute que tout changea et assez rapidement. Ayant apparemment finit son débat interne, Harry se jeta littéralement sur Draco et l'embrassa. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas prévu qu'il bougerait à la quatrième et non à la cinquième minute, fut très surpris, bien que le mot soit faible.

Le survivant entraina Draco sur le lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger avant que lui-même ne s'allonge sur le blond. Et la, le dernier des Malfoy remarqua que Harry avait littéralement changé d'attitude, ses yeux n'avaient plus l'air de fuir au contraire ils étaient plein de promesses d'un lendemain courbaturé.

-Tu n'aurais pas du me provoquer Malfoy, il n'y a plus de retour possible maintenant.

Draco planta son regard dans celui d'Harry et un petit sourire en coin lui répondit, préférant joindre les mots par les gestes, il tenta de faire pivoter Harry pour se retrouver sur lui, peine perdu le survivant le maintenait fermement et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes dans un baiser langoureux, brutal auquel le Serpentard y répondit avec joie, bon Harry était plus actif que ce qu'il pensait, mais ça l'arrangeait. Lorsqu'enfin le brun lui libéra les lèvres il pu enfin lui répondre, ses mains s'étant depuis longtemps occupées de la serviette qui ornait ses hanches bronzées, elles se déplacèrent sur le dos tout aussi bronzé puis le caressèrent tranquillement.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, alors allons-y…

Il leva la tête et effleura l'oreille de son ennemi de ses lèvres.

-Au point de non retour, _Harry_…

Le héros du monde sorcier frissonna, le prince des Serpentard avait parlé d'une voix on ne peut plus envoutante et d'un coup de magie sans baguette, dévêtit Draco, le rendant nu comme le jour de sa naissance. Une langue sortie de sa bouche et se mit à lécher ses lèvres avec envie, toute hésitation disparue.

Il murmura un autre sort qui fit hausser les sourcils de Draco avant de les voir se rabaisser dans un signe de fureur.

-Ah non Potter ! Il est hors de question que tu me prennes ! Et puis d'où tu connais se sort de lubrification !

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté et haussa les épaules avant d'amener sa mains désormais lubrifiée près du membre de son partenaire. Partenaire qui tentait désespérément de se débattre.

-_Dray_… Arrête un peu, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas mal et puis on pourra échanger après…

Mon dieu, pensa Harry, il n'avait jamais parlé comme cela mais il adorait, il était supérieur et voulait une fois rien qu'une fois pouvoir se fondre dans ce corps si désiré. C'était exactement les mêmes pensées qui assaillirent son vis-à-vis, qui finalement céda, il n'avait pas été prit depuis…houlà, longtemps, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire, de peur qu'il perde sa motivation.

-Très bien, Harry, mais fais attention à tes fesses demain et ne me fait pas regretter mon choix.

Ils s'embrassèrent et les doigts du survivant, ayant désormais l'autorisation, pénétrèrent l'antre chaud du blond. Draco grimaça, c'était assez déplaisant mais au bout de longues minutes il en redemanda, ce n'était pas si mal en fin de compte... c'était plus mauvais dans ses souvenirs…

Il se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et entamèrent des mouvements de vas et viens qui le firent légèrement gémir.

-En...Encore…Harry…Enlève ces putains de doigts et viens tout de suite !

Harry le regarda légèrement soucieux, des mèches noirs tombant sur ses yeux, il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, Draco pouvait vraiment dire des choses qui n'allait pas avec son physique aussi mignon qu'a l'instant, les pupilles dilatées et les joues rouges. Il déglutit puis retira ses doigts se plaçant devant l'anneau de chair, tout ses sens aux aguets pour capter le moindre signe de douleur venant de son partenaire-ennemi.

-Si ça ne vas pas surtout…. Commença Harry, la respiration légèrement chaotique en prévision de la suite.

-VIENS ! Le coupa Draco rapidement, lançant un regard de « tu viens pas de suite je te bute »

Et Harry céda. Il entra doucement, se mordant la lèvre violemment, son visage dans le cou en sueur de Draco, Draco qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur et plus rien ne bougea, Harry attendit.

-b…bouge… murmura le Serpentard…

Et Harry bougea, lâchant des râles de plaisir.

Le dernier des Malfoy se crispa en le sentant progressivement en lui, une légère douleur le traversant mais sans plus. Finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ce dont il se souvenait. Il s'accrocha fermement à son cou et poussa un petit gémissement.

Le survivant accéléra et Draco en redemanda gémissant et criant avec Harry la douleur remplacée peu à peu par le plaisir, finalement, il trouvait ça agréable. Tout dans la chambre n'était plus que bruit de pur plaisir, chaleur et deux corps dans un lit, s'encastrant parfaitement, accélérant toujours plus jusqu'à arriver à l'apogée de leur vitesse, les ongles du Serpentard griffaient, la bouche du survivant embrassait et suçait tout se qu'elle trouvait.

Les souffles se mêlèrent de nombreuses fois, les langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et le rythme était au maximum.

Les cris, les râles inondaient la salle.

-H…Ha…Ah~ rry…. Je ...vais pas tarder….

Mais Harry n'écouta pas, divaguant dans les limbes du plaisir (copyright :p), ils grimpaient au 7ème ciel et il continuait de donner des coups de rein comme si chaque geste était un moyen de monter les marches vers cette terre de plaisir.

Et puis ils atteignirent, cette plaine. Hurlant, Harry cria un « maintenant » et en même temps ils éjaculèrent.

Puis tout se figea à nouveau, seul les torses qui se soulevaient à un rythme plus que rapide et les respirations hiérarchiques pouvaient s'entendre.

Harry s'effondra sur Draco et les bras de se dernier l'enlacèrent sans faire attention…Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'un vague souvenir pas si vieux que ça refit surface.

-P..Harry ? Tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure ?

-Tout à l'heure ? Quand ça ? Demanda Harry le regard interrogateur.

Les Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Harry.

-Avant…de revenir dans la chambre. Draco détourna le regard un peu gêné,

-Hein ? Ahh ça ? Je suis allé faire un peu de Quiddith, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait, pourquoi ?

Draco soupira de soulagement, quel abruti, il avait vraiment pensé à n'importe quoi. Mais au moins, ça l'avait rendu ja…euh, énervé et ça lui avait permis de pouvoir être assez direct et grâce à ça il était étendu dans le lit, un Harry Potter dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna le survivant avant de se relever et de s'appuyer sur le torse du blond, serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

-M..moi ? Je ne suis jamais jaloux ! Et il rougit. Rougeur qui fit rire Harry avant de l'embrasser.

-c'est mignon !

Draco rougit encore plus marmonnant un « un Malfoy n'est jamais mignon », puis contre toute attente, il repoussa Harry et dans un mouvement complexe, se retrouva à califourchon sur le brun.

-Il ne fallait pas dire ça, _Harry_, maintenant tu vas souffrir….

Le survivant eu un sourire moqueur.

-Je n'attends que ça.

/ Plus tard /

Draco retomba sur Harry épuisé. Il fini de lécher les reste de chantilly et chocolat fondu avant de se blottir dans ses bras. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il fallait dire qu'elle avait été des plus satisfaisante.

-C'est marrant mais ces aliments me disent quelques chose… Marmonna Harry qui eut un nouveau frisson sous un coup de langue.

-C'est normal, ce sont les mots de passe de la chambre… et à chaque fois c'est tiré d'un de mes fantasmes lui répondit Draco tout en souriant

Harry écarquilla les yeux et eut un sourire pervers.

-Humm, j'aimerai que le dortoir des Gryffondor ne soit jamais reconstruit pour pouvoir tester tout tes fantasmes…

Et Draco fit un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et pervers.

-Je pense que ça peut être possible…

Un sourire lui répondit et la nuit continua, des plans plein la tête.

/ Beaucoup plus tard, des semaines. /

Le dortoir des Gryffondor ne fut, étrangement, pas reconstruit avant la fin de l'année. Et la dite année se termina avec le départ des 7ème années dont Harry et Draco faisaient parti. Lors du bal de fin d'année, bien plus tard dans la nuit, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent une fois encore l'un dans les bras de l'autre sur le lit commun qu'ils partageaient.

Ce soir là, trois petits mots furent murmuré à l'oreille, deux yeux s'ouvrirent, un cœur lâcha, une réponse : La même.

Ils ne vécurent pas tout de suite ensemble, mais c'était tout comme, des disputes, des larmes, mais de l'amour et de la tendresse. Toutes ces petites choses qui, mises bout à bout, forment ce que l'on pourrait appeler un couple.

Bien encore plus tard, ils remerciaient Neville, cette stupidité de Neville sans qui rien n'aurait commencé.

**THE END**

_Voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et pour ceux qui aurait zappé ma note en haut, lisez là, c'est dans votre intérêt (ou pas XD)_


	3. Note de l'auteur

Bien le bonjour !

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (puisque cette fanfiction est terminée ) ) Mais je tenais à remercier grandement tout le monde (un monde en paix !*vire miss France*) très très très tard je l'avoue, mais avec les exams et les vacances je n'y ai pas trop pensé, malgré tout, je suis vraiment contente et vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir.

Bon je ne m'attarderai pas sur les reviews de chacun, j'ai bien vu/lu vos opinions, il est vrai que j'aurais pu un peu plus polir tout ça pour le rendre plus brillant, un jour peut-être dans des années quand je serais plus expérimentée je relirais ma fic et me dirais « woua mais c'est naze ! » et je la réécrirais.

Mais ce Drarry est mon tout premier, et je ne voulais pas me lancer directement dans quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas assez, préférant laisser libre cours à mes idées rapidement.

Pour ce qui est de ma prochaine fic, qui est d'ailleurs….à la moitié de l'écriture (je suis très lente je le sais mais je n'écris pas souvent), je ne peux pas vous dire exactement ce qu'elle sera, à la base c'est sensé être la déjantée mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle le sera moins…enfin je le jugerai lorsqu'elle sera fini.

Non je ne ferai pas la suite de « Vis-à-vis » tout de suite, mais je dois dire que j'ai reçu pas mal de demandes au final et ça me tenterait bien de faire quelque chose de très court juste pour montrer que nos deux tourtereaux sont les seuls qui s'en sortent bien… fufufu….

Bref je ne m'attarde pas, je poste juste pour dire que je n'oublie pas et que ma prochaine fic sera bientôt dans les bacs (Oh yeah)

Naokyy


End file.
